


Breathe Or Dream

by fishcake



Category: GOT7
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Soft!Jaebum, Stuffed Toys, Top!Jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcake/pseuds/fishcake
Summary: As long as Jinyoung’s here, he will sleep soundly.





	

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

Jinyoung pulls Jaebum’s hips back, grinding against his ass. Jaebum makes a soft, muffled noise, rubbing himself back on Jinyoung as he mumbles his name, clutching his teddy tightly. 

Jinyoung hums, moving Jaebum’s leg so he can tug on the soft tail there, carefully sliding the plug out of him. He presses two fingers into him, slick and warm. He kisses Jaebum’s neck, hot, flushed skin under his lips. He smells like vanilla, a sweet scent Jinyoung was never too fond of, until he met Jaebum. 

“Please,” Jaebum breathes. He pushes back against Jinyoung’s fingers, his dick leaking onto the bed. He doesn’t touch himself—Jinyoung said he wasn’t allowed—and shoves his face into his teddy instead, the soft fabric squished against his cheek. 

Jinyoung shifts, pulling his fingers out. He situates himself between Jaebum’s legs, keeping him face down. He places his hands on Jaebum’s hips, gently sliding into him. Jaebum trembles, his whole body shuddering, as he melts into Jinyoung’s touch. “Be good, Jaebum.” It’s a reminder. Jaebum nods and Jinyoung runs his fingers along his spine. Jaebum shudders, otherwise remaining unmoving. 

Jinyoung begins to move, slowly sliding in and out, pulling out all the way, only to push in deep. Jaebum lets out a moan, hugging his large bear so he doesn’t reach down. Jinyoung does it for him, curling his fingers around Jaebum’s cock. Jaebum jolts, sensitive, not having been touched this entire time. Jinyoung’s touch is both calming and exciting at the same time. He rubs the wet head, drawing out a frustrated noise from Jaebum. He’s probably been on edge for the past hour. 

_Cruel_ has never been a word Jinyoung would use to describe himself, but maybe that’s what he is. Cruel. He enjoys seeing his sweet boy cry, beg him to let him come, his cock dark pink, wet, and painfully hard. Maybe he’s a little sadistic. Just a little. 

He slams into him unexpectedly, starting a brutal pace. Jaebum cries out, drooling onto his teddy, moaning helplessly. Jinyoung’s fingers dig into his hips, bruising, his dick hitting him in the right spot every time. 

“I’m close,” Jaebum pants, “oh god.” His breath hitches as Jinyoung doesn’t stop. Jinyoung fucks him until he comes, shooting pearly white stripes onto the bed. 

“Oh, baby,” Jinyoung says as Jaebum shakes from the overstimulation. “I didn’t say you could come.” Jaebum sobs, hiding his face in his bear. “That’s okay. I’ll make you come again.” 

Jaebum doesn’t turn back to look at him, but Jinyoung can see the nape of his neck, flushed. He gets annoyed not being able to watch his face, so he pulls out, flipping Jaebum onto his back, and pushing back in. 

Jaebum’s eyelashes are wet, just like his dick. Jinyoung leans down, kissing the tear stains on his cheeks, kissing his lips, swollen from being bitten. Jaebum lets go of his teddy to grab Jinyoung’s face, stroking his jaw, sliding a hand up to run his fingers through his hair. 

He’s a good boy, Jinyoung thinks. It’s so rare for Jaebum to act out or disobey, that when it happens, the punishments are minimal. 

Jinyoung nips at Jaebum’s lower lip, soothing it with his tongue. He slows his thrusts, giving him a moment to recover, so he’s not too overstimulated, so he doesn’t shut down. “You okay?” Jinyoung asks, checking in. 

“Yeah,” Jaebum whispers, fingers threaded in Jinyoung’s hair, his legs hooked around Jinyoung’s waist.

“Good.”

With that, Jinyoung fucks him, hard and fast. Jaebum bites down on his teddy’s ear, muffling his moans. He clutches it to his chest, holding on tightly. Jinyoung pumps Jaebum’s cock, paying no mind to his cries. 

Jaebum pleads, “Stop, please. Stop.” Jinyoung lets go and pauses everything, asking him if he’s alright. “Yeah,” Jaebum nods, taking a second to breathe. “I’m fine. Sorry.”

“No apologizing,” Jinyoung scolds. “Let me know if you want me to stop.”

“Okay.”

Jinyoung rolls his hips, looking at him for any signs of reluctance. Jaebum closes his eyes, nuzzling his nose into the soft bear in his arms. Jinyoung can’t believe this is the same person that has been by his side for six years. He loves him. He loves him so much. 

He tells Jaebum this, and Jaebum happily says, “I love you, too,” blushing. 

“Baby,” Jinyoung says, low in his throat. He leans over, hovering over him, face to face. Jinyoung kisses him, mumbling, “My baby.” Jaebum’s blush deepens. 

Jinyoung hesitantly wraps his hand around Jaebum’s cock. Jaebum thrusts up into his fist, a sign that he’s okay to continue. Jinyoung sits back up, his orgasm threatening to push him over the edge. 

The noises being pulled from Jaebum don’t help. Jinyoung feels himself getting pulled, fire burning in his tummy. 

“Fuck,” Jinyoung hisses, digging his nails into Jaebum’s hips, leaving angry red crescents. He moves erratically, feeling his whole body heat up. 

Jaebum looks at him, dark eyes shining. “Daddy,” he says, lightly biting down on his teddy. 

That’s it. Jinyoung quickly pulls out, coming over Jaebum’s belly, thick spurts that drip onto his cock. Jinyoung exhales shakily, his hand trembling, loosening around his dick. “Fuck.”

Jaebum softly smiles at him, his cheeks pink. Jinyoung runs his fingers through his come and presses them past Jaebum’s lips. He laps up what’s given to him, his own cock twitching at the feel of Jinyoung’s fingers in his mouth. 

Jinyoung scoots down and takes Jaebum’s dick into his mouth, lightly sucking on the head. Jaebum shakes, reaching down to grab his hair, tugging like his life depends on it. Maybe it does. 

Jinyoung wastes no time getting him off again. He doesn’t tease, doesn’t try to stop Jaebum’s orgasm from happening. He pinches the inside of Jaebum’s thigh, where he’s sensitive, and Jaebum comes into his mouth without warning, hiccupping and loosening his grip on Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung kisses his tummy, making his way up. Jaebum pushes his teddy aside, letting Jinyoung take his spot next to him. Jinyoung kisses and bites Jaebum’s neck, pulling back and rubbing his thumbs over the tear stains on his face. 

“You doing okay?”

“Yeah,” Jaebum replies, sounding distant, like he’s already drifting off. 

Jinyoung wipes him down before he lets him sleep, cleaning up every inch of the mess they both made. “You can sleep, hyung,” Jinyoung says, dropping their scene. 

“Thank you, Jinyoung,” Jaebum responds, returning to a normal headspace. He glances over at his bear, taking it and curling up to it. 

Jinyoung grins, pulling the blanket up. He wraps an arm around Jaebum’s waist, pressing himself up against his back, kissing his neck. Jaebum glances at the clock. _12:57_ glows in red. They have a schedule today, so Jaebum thinks sleep is much needed. He can feel Jinyoung, warm against his skin, and allows his eyes to close.

As long as Jinyoung’s here, he will sleep soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> gtg bye dont @ me


End file.
